noblestcfandomcom-20200213-history
House Lepre
SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY S UMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY SUMMARY History Much of the recorded history of House Lepre was lost during the great fire of 1040 AE when the estate was struck by lightning of a storm, both manor and those trapped inside consumed by the flames including Eustace, the head of house as well as his wife and two of three children. With their death, the title of head of head was passed on to Eustace’s only living child, Alasdair Lepre. Only a boy of sixteen the decisions involving the house were decided by a council made with the purpose of attending to the affairs of the house until Alasdair came to the age of nineteen. Already grave, the house suffered further that winter when illness spread from the farmers who tended the lands the house earned their wealth through, infecting the members of the family who gave them aid and within a month almost completely wiped out the Lepre name. Alasdair Lepre, untouched by the illness crumbled under the pressure placed on his shoulders, fleeing in their greatest time of need never to be seen again. The few who survived fought among one another for title of head of house for seven years, the family losing its reputation and most of its wealth until the title was claimed by the husband of Adonia Lepre, Dorian. An older gentleman wedded through arrangement with a mind for business yet strict rules of how the house should be. He rebuilt the family name over a ten year period by developing connections through other noble families and businesses, purchasing additional properties, hard work and volunteering. Though his time was short, only living for the ten years after taking the title, Dorian earned a name for himself for his business sense and kindness toward those who worked for the house. With his passing, the title was handed down to his first born son, one of the conditions of taking the title being only male heirs could be head of house. Properties CASTLEMORE ESTATE - Located in Queensdale, the estate is known for its rose gardens and music room. Built on the oldest piece of land owned by the family, only head of house can live on the grounds. MAYFAX MANOR - Located in Queensdale and owned by Anton Lepre. The manor is known for its view of the river and unique history, many stories claiming it’s haunted by the noblewoman who originally owned it and passed within its rooms. KENWAY MANOR - Located in Queensdale, the manor suffered from years of neglect by its original owner and most of the land sold. It was purchased by the Lepres, repaired and is currently the home of Kristos Lepre. Now returned to its former look, the manor is known for its wine cellars and stain glass windows. Trivia The family became known for their Krytan Danes after a pup was given to Dorian Lepre as a companion. One pup became eleven soon after and he became known for his morning walks with his pack. After his passing, the family continued to raise and breed Krytan Danes as a hobby and for work such as hunting and war hounds.